This invention relates to a call distribution control method and a call distribution control system. More particularly, the invention relates to a call distribution control method and system in which an incoming call from a trunk or another extension is terminated at a pilot extension in a private branch exchange and the call is routed from the pilot extension to an idle agent extension in an agent group.
In a system wherein there are a large number of incoming calls terminated at a private branch exchange, such as in a seat booking system for airplanes and trains, an automatic call distribution (ACD) control method is known in which efficient operation is achieved by distributing the incoming calls equally to a plurality of extensions (referred to as "agents"). In an ACD control system of this type, an agent group is composed of a plurality of agents (extensions) and the next incoming call is terminated at whichever agent in the agent group has been in the idle state longest.
The increasing popularity of ACD systems in recent years has led to demand for distribution control through which ACD calls may be distributed to agents more efficiently and in a more specialized manner. Accordingly, there is now need for call distribution control in which the number of transfers of ACD calls can be changed in conformity with the skill level of each agent.
In conventional ACD control disclosed in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,310, as shown in FIG. 10, routing tables RTB1, RTB2 are provided for respective pilot extensions P1, P2. When incoming calls C1 and C2 terminate at the pilot extensions P1 and P2, respectively, the calls C1 and C2 are connected to call queues QP1 and QP2 corresponding to the pilot extensions PT1 and PT2. With regard to incoming calls that have been queued, the steps of the corresponding routing tables RTB1, RTB2 are executed and the calls are terminated at the prescribed agents (extensions) in the agent group designated by the routing tables.
By way of example, if call C1 is terminated at the pilot extension P1 and connected to the call queue QP1 (see 1), the first step of the routing table RTB1 is read out, a predetermined announcement is made and then a music source is connected to the incoming call so as to transmit a melody to the calling party. The second step of searching for an idle agent of the agent group A is then executed under these conditions, whereby an idle-agent queue QA in agent group A is sought. If there is an idle agent (extension) in the queue, the incoming call C1 is terminated at this idle agent (see 2), the incoming call C1 is removed from the call queue QP1, the terminating agent is removed from the idle-agent queue QA and control for distribution of incoming call C1 is ended.
If, on the other hand, an idle agent does not become available in the agent group A even after elapse of a prescribed period of time X1 (third step), the fourth step of searching for an idle agent of an agent group B in the routing table RTB1 is executed. As a result of executing the fourth step, an idle-agent queue QB in agent group B is added on as the object of the search. If an idle agent is found, the incoming call C1 is terminated at this idle agent (see 3), the incoming call C1 is removed from the call queue QP1, the terminating agent is removed from the idle-agent queue QB and control for distribution of incoming call C1 is ended.
If an idle agent does not become available in the agent groups A and B even after elapse of a prescribed period of time X2 (fifth step), the sixth step of searching for an idle agent of an agent group C in the routing table RTB1 is executed. As a result of executing the sixth step, an idle-agent queue QC in agent group C is added on as the object of the search. If an idle agent is found, the incoming call C1 is terminated at this idle agent (see 4), the incoming call C1 is removed from the call queue QP1, the terminating agent is removed from the idle-agent queue QC and control for distribution of incoming call C1 is ended.
If an idle agent does not become available in the agent groups A, B and C even after elapse of a prescribed period of time X3 (seventh step), the search for an idle agent is halted, the incoming call C1 is removed from the call queue QP1 and connected to an attendant operator and the operator makes a response. If necessary, the operator transmits a response telling the caller to try calling again later.
If the call C2 is terminated at the pilot extension P2 and connected to the call queue QP2 (see 5), the steps of the routing table RTB2 are read out successively and are executed in a manner similar to that described above. When the agent group B is searched and an idle agent is not found in a fixed period of time X4, as indicated at 6 and 7, a search for an idle agent is executed extending the search to agent groups beyond agent group C.
In accordance with this conventional call distribution control, a routing table is provided for each of the pilot extensions P1 and P2. This is advantageous in that the agent group that terminates the incoming call can be changed and designated freely merely by rewriting the contents of the routing table.
However, the ACD calls are distributed equally to all of the agents in the agent group, and the number of transfers of ACD calls is not changed in conformity with the skill level of each agent. More specifically, the agents include unskilled agents capable of dealing with only one type of call (service) as well as skilled agents capable of handling a number of types of calls (services). With the conventional system, however, the incoming calls are distributed among the agents equally irrespective of their skill levels. As a consequence, skilled agents are not utilized satisfactorily and more efficient, precisely devised services cannot be offered.
In addition, there is a difference in skill level even among agents capable of dealing with only one type of call (service). Since incoming calls are distributed equally even among these agents in the prior art, the agents cannot be utilized in a satisfactory manner and more efficient, precisely devised services cannot be offered efficiently.
Furthermore, in addition to specialized agents dedicated to a single task, there are also unspecialized agents who perform other tasks, and there are cases in which it is desired to have these unspecialized agents answer incoming calls on an assistant basis only when there is an increase in traffic. With conventional call distribution control, however, the incoming calls are distributed equally among the agents and therefore control of the type described cannot be achieved.